Lluvia, traducción
by Vampisandi
Summary: ¿Y qué si Draco tiene una parafilia con la lluvia? A todos les gusta algo raro.


Título: Lluvia

Autora: saras_girl

Link al original: http : / / saras-girl. livejournal .com / 30797 . html

Advertencias: fluffy!verso del 7oaño, sin sentido, er, slash?

N/A: De verdad que esto no tiene sentido en lo absoluto. Sólo quería escribir sobre la lluvia.

fluffy!verso del 7oaño, así que no esperen desarrollo de personajes o algo profundo ¿De acuerdo?

Por favor perdónenme si esto es completamente surrealista, pero no estoy bien. Tengo fiebre y sigo yendo y viniendo de la enfermedad y mi cabeza da vueltas. Un abrazo estaría bien, prometo no respirar sobre ustedes.

Para dannyfranx, quien es un amor, sólo porque sí. Y hay una palabra ahí para ti, cariño. Has hecho mi pequeña misión de entrar en cada fic :)

N/T: Para todos los que cumplen años en septiembre y los que no, para que disfruten la lluvia. Gracias por betear Luni!!!!

**~*~**

**Lluvia**

A mucha gente le gustan las cosas extrañas.

Al menos, eso es lo que Draco se dice a sí mismo. En días como este, prácticamente es su mantra; permite que esas palabras hagan eco en su cabeza hasta que se siente mejor de ser el único Slytherin en el desayuno con una sonrisa en su cara –no obstante, pequeña- a la vista del pesado y portentoso gris del techo encantado. Es impresionante, piensa, mirando las caras lóbregas a su de sus compañeros alrededor, tal vez es el único en todo el comedor.

Bastardos miserables. Él siempre ha pensado que el gris es un color muy bonito, aparte de cualquier otra cosa.

Con un pequeño suspiro, Draco mastica su no-lo-suficientemente-crujiente-tocino y los aceptables tomates fritos y vuelve a mirar al techo. Ahora, las nubes, saturadas de agua, se arremolinan amenazadoramente y no tardará mucho. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, ya está calculando furiosamente y tratando de pensar cuando se puede escapar hacia afuera sin que alguien lo siga y pararse debajo del inminente diluvio.

Y lo hará, porque sin importar que tan raro pueda parecerlo, Draco Malfoy tiene algo con la lluvia. Aunque es una cosa secreta, porque cuando la gente está observando, hay cosas que haces y otras que no. Aunque la verdad es que no es más extraño que…

– ¿Te tiraste a alguien anoche, Draco? –Blaise interrumpe sus pensamientos desde el lado opuesto de la mesa –Porque no puedo encontrar otra razón para que te veas tan feliz en una mañana tan desagradable.

Lentamente, Draco baja la mirada del techo y se encuentra con esos ojos negros inquisitivos. Sí, Blaise, en realidad sí. Empecé con la profesora McGonagall, luego con Potter y terminé con tu madre.

La cara de su guapo amigo se retuerce inmediatamente con disgusto y la pequeña sonrisa de Draco se amplía.

– Imbécil –murmura Blaise, quita su mirada de Draco y la posa con un mal disimulado disgusto sobre su desayuno sin terminar.

– Está bien. No hagas preguntas estúpidas.

Draco regresa a comer, permite que las puntas de su tenedor se hundan pesadamente en su lengua mientras piensa. Hay una razón por la que no le gusta que nadie le hable antes de su café. Zabini estúpido, que no le tiene miedo. Pansy es igual de insoportable, pero solo Merlín sabe dónde está esa mañana; esa chica es mala para cualquier cosa en la mañana.

Ah. Eso era. No sólo es él, lo sabe. Todos tienen una pequeña cosa rara o dos. Algunos inocentes, otros… no tanto. Draco le lanza una mirada encubierta a Blaise, quien, para su satisfacción personal, sigue bastante nauseabundo.

A Blaise, por ejemplo, le gusta cuando la profesora Sinistra lo echa. Draco lo sabe, porque Blaise y él están en la misma clase de Astronomía y Blaise en realidad es muy bueno en Astronomía, aunque uno no lo crea por el trabajo que entrega. Está dedicado a su arte, Draco le otorga ese crédito, y supone que Sinistra no está mal, si te gustan las mujeres de cierta edad. O las mujeres en general.

Greg es raro con su pan tostado. Siempre tiene tres rebanadas en el desayuno, y siempre tiene mermelada de frambuesa, luego fresa y luego albaricoque. Afuera de la casa de Slytherin hay muchos estudiantes que le tienen miedo a Greg, pero Draco sospecha que observar un quejido de protesta de Ya-No-Hay-Mermelada-De- Frambuesa acabaría con ello.

Pansy tiene su cosa con la comadreja que ella piensa nadie sabe de. El problema con Pans, es que no es muy buena observando.

Draco es un observador experto. Así es como sabe tanto de Potter y ciertamente no es sólo porque Potter, como la lluvia, es una de sus pequeñas cosas extrañas. Aún cuando lo sea un poco.

A Potter le gusta escribir con tinta verde, lo cual no es muy Gryffindor de su parte yDraco lo aprueba completamente. Se calienta cuando monta su escoba y Draco lo sabe porque ha visto la evidencia por sí mismo; no es como si el uniforme de Quidditch dejara mucho a la imaginación. Draco tiene que admitir que también aprueba eso completamente. Ambos, la perversión de excitarse por montar la escoba y lo apretados que están los pantalones de Potter mientras lo hace.

También le gusta leer _El Profeta_ en el desayuno cada mañana, aún cuando por lo que Draco puede ver, parece hacerlo enojar más que nada. Para ser francos, se ve muy bien cuando está enojado, como cuando está excitado y confundido y mojado. Draco lo negaría bajo tortura, pero Potter también se ve muy bien cuando sonríe, aunque él nunca le sonríe a Draco, así que el punto no tiene importancia.

A veces, cuando está leyendo esa horrible excusa de periódico y tratando de comer sus huevos revueltos, está tan absorto que no le atina a su boca; lo que pasa después es siempre lo mismo. La comadreja se ríe, Granger acosa a Potter con su varita, dedos y pañuelos y suspira mucho –es buena en eso-. Potter parpadea con sus ridículos ojos verdes y sólo se ve exasperado mientras ella lo asiste exageradamente como si fuera su madre. Lo cual es un pensamiento inquietante ya de por sí y no sólo porque la madre de Potter está muerta.

Draco ni siquiera va a empezar con Granger y la comadreja. Parece que se gustan, eso él supone que califica como raro en sí.

Potter no derrama el desayuno sobre sí mismo esta mañana, pero conforme Draco observa a los tres sobre su taza de café, Granger lo golpea en las costillas y señala al tempestuoso techo gris, donde, para el deleite silencioso de Draco, una rápida y pesada lluvia empieza a caer. Adentro, por supuesto, las gotas se disuelven en nada mucho antes de llegar a las mesas, pero la promesa de lo real es suficiente para disparar el pulso de Draco con la anticipación del olor, el sabor y la sensación del agua en su piel.

Potter mira hacia arriba, siguiendo el gesto de Granger y se encoge de hombros Draco inhala el aroma de su café y esconde tras su taza el atisbo imprevisto de una sonrisa. Potter se ve fantástico mojado e, inútilmente, Draco se pregunta si puede encontrar alguna excusa para arrastrar a Potter hacia la lluvia hoy.

Las cosas simplemente _se_ven bien mojadas. La mayoría de las cosas. Pansy no. Recuerda esa vez que se vio atrapada en una de esas inesperadas duchas-rápidas escocesas y estaba empapada para cuando pudo alcanzar su varita y convocar un encantamiento sombrilla. Se veía sucia y furiosa, el cabello negro caía como colas de rata frente a su cara, los ojos brillaban con ira y la boca estaba torcida para arriba como un trasero de gato. En retrospectiva, Draco no se debió reír tan fuerte, pero, bueno. Tuvo que comprar casi medio Honeydukes para aplacarla todo el día, pero valió la pena.

Dejando a Pansy a un lado, se apega a su teoría. Hay algo sobre las tormentas que hace que todo se vea más bello, más dramático. El lago se ve peligroso en una tormenta, el pasto exuberante y el agua oscura, las piedras del castillo brillantes y azotadas por la lluvia, chorreando, como si fuera un paisaje de alguna pintura.

No sólo eso, sino que sabe diferente dependiendo de dónde estés. Draco duda que la mayoría de la gente se haya molestado en notarlo, pero él nunca ha sido "la mayoría de la gente". En los terrenos de la mansión, es dulce, como las plantas exóticas que ama su madre, aunque no son nada compatibles con el clima. La lluvia en Londres no sabe bien en lo absoluto; sabe como humo, plástico y toda clase de cosas desagradables y, aunque se siente un poco traidor, piensa que la lluvia de Hogwarts sabe mejor que todas. Sospecha que tiene que ver con el aire de tierras altas, o lo que sea.

Cuando era niño, su madre solía indultarlo y dejarlo quedarse afuera en la lluvia, lo suficiente para que su padre no lo viera y se enojara por arruinar otro par de túnicas. Aunque, el cómo el agua de lluvia arruinara la tela estaba –y aún lo está- más allá de la comprensión de Draco. Era mejor decir "Sí, padre" en cualquier caso. Sin embargo, su padre no está ahora ¿o sí?

No está en lugar alguno cerca de Draco y puede aproximadamente mandar a joder todo sobre ello si Draco quiere pararse afuera en un día húmedo de Abril hasta que su cabello y ropas se saturen. No sabe cómo se las arregló para ganarse la reputación de ser vanidoso con su cabello, porque el hechizo para arreglarlo aún cuando escurre de mojado le cuesta un momento.

Abril también es mejor. Es la mejor clase de lluvia. Y, siendo el conocedor de la precipitación que es, está muy consciente de que la lluvia cambia conforme a las estaciones. Está la fría, dura, punzante que cae durante los meses de invierno; la cálida, gorda, lluvia fragante de verano que sabe deliciosa; la agradable de otoño que huele a moho, hojas cambiantes y le recuerda el período nuevo, pergamino fresco y la oportunidad de asustar y, su favorita –la lluvia de primavera- es fresca y limpiadora, el perfecto balance de calidez y frescura.

Una vez más mira hacia arriba al techo encantado mientras se termina su café y se levanta sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Parece que la tormenta va a ser violenta. Draco se permite otra sonrisa pequeña y se da cuenta que se quedó demasiado tiempo, pues cuando pone un pie sobre la plataforma y mira automáticamente al comedor, Potter está atento a él con una mirada muy extraña en su cara. Sobresaltado, Draco le sostiene la mirada por una fracción de segundo que parece muy larga y su estómago salta.

Potter desvía sus ojos apresuradamente y la resultante sensación de alivio de no tener que mirarlo con ira o resoplar o fruncir el ceño es tal que casi no nota a Pansy cuando finalmente llega al Gran Comedor y pone su expresión amargada de mañana en las hombreras de su túnica.

– Sinceramente espero que me hayas guardado un poco del café bueno –murmura, siente el aliento cálido aún a través de dos capas de ropa.

Distraídamente, se apoya en ella, disfrutando del calor a su lado y continúa mirando discretamente a la mesa de Gryffindor.

–Mmm -dice–. Sí, café.

–Draco –dice ella, su tono de pronto severo. – Si no volteas a verme en este momento, le voy a decir a todo el mundo qué es lo que encuentras tan interesante ahí.

El pánico lo aguijonea y Draco coloca sus ojos sobre los de ella en un instante.

– _¿Qué?_

Pansy sonríe lentamente y sus ojos oscuros brillan. Odia, detesta, y resiente el hecho de que su corazón esté latiendo como loco pero no hay mucho que él pueda hacer sobre ello, así que concentra su energía en mantener su cara impasible y levanta una ceja en el acto casual e imperioso que es, posiblemente, la única cosa útil que aprendió de su padre.

El bufido poco elegante de Pansy le dice que no la engaña ni por un momento. Lo conoce hace demasiado tiempo, ese es el problema.

–No eres sutil –ella susurra, inclinándose para besarlo en la mejilla, rozando con su brillante cabello oscuro y una sonrisa burlona sobre su piel.

Horrorizado, la observa sentarse en la mesa en el asiento que acaba de dejar vacío. Sin poder detenerse, se arquea para ver si Potter está mirando y lo está, atentamente. Draco exhala fuerte por la nariz y lanza una última mirada a Pansy.

– Ni tú tampoco- le anuncia petulante, agradecido de ver cómo sus ojos se abren sorprendidos antes de que se dé la vuelta en sus tobillos y camine afuera del Comedor.

**~*~**

Él es jodidamente sutil, de todas formas. Es increíblemente sutil. Es un dechado de la sutilidad. Un verdadero…

–¿Sabes que estás murmurando para ti? –Blaise quiere saber, molestando a Draco con su pluma.

Draco frunce el ceño y levanta su barbilla.

– Por supuesto –miente.

No es como si Binns fuera a notar si está o no murmurando, pero aún así. Para estar en el lado seguro, Draco se muerde el interior de su boca y quita su mirada del cabello desastroso de Potter y la forma en cómo oscuras hebras serpentean sobre su-no-tan-blanco cuello. En vez de eso, mira hacia afuera al cielo gris y escucha el rítmico azote de la lluvia sobre los cristales de las ventanas. Hace un buen rato que se rindió sobre tomar notas y sus dedos se deslizan sobre la madera áspera de la mesa, pulsando por la fresca humedad que puede ver pero no tocar.

Se tranquiliza, tiene tiempo libre después. También Potter, si recuerda correctamente y sí, recuerda correctamente. Con el conocimiento llega un pequeño, pero significante tirón de auto odio, mas no hay razón para negarlo, no al menos dentro de su cabeza. Así la locura permanece.

En gran parte, culpa al tiempo. El tiempo le hace cosas graciosas a la gente, y esa es la mejor excusa que tiene por la cual encuentra a Harry _desaliñadorid__í__culamenteGryffindorsingraciaguapoestúpido_ Potter tan interesante para observar. Eso y el hecho de que es ahora, casi un año de que la guerra terminó, que finalmente se está ajustando para permitirse pensar por sí mismo, y se da cuenta de que la perfección es aburrida y las imperfecciones son infinitamente fascinantes. No es su culpa que Potter tenga montones y montones de ellas.

Montones y montones y montones. No sabe cuando empezó a sentirse como cayendo, sólo que lo hace y odia a esa maldita Pansy.

– … Esto, por supuesto, precedió a la treceava Revolución de los Goblins, que vimos la semana pasada – dice Binns.

– Fascinante –murmura Blaise al lado de Draco–, podré dormir esta noche ahora que lo sé.

Cuando la comadreja suelta un bufido, Potter se voltea hacia él, su cara queda de perfil y sonríe sobre la uña que está mordiendo. _Defectuoso ¿ves?_ se dice Draco. Potter siempre tiene algo en su boca. Draco sospecha que eso indica que ahora dejará caer su frente en sus brazos cruzados y dejará salir ese "nngg" que está suplicando por salir, pero no lo hace, obviamente.

Potter voltea de nuevo hacia el frente y Draco observa la parte de atrás de su cabeza, patea a Blaise por debajo de la mesa y escucha a la lluvia.

**~*~**

Por una vez, no hay esfuerzo requerido para librarse de sus amigos que usualmente lo siguen a todas partes y, no por primera vez, está agradecido de haber tenido la previsión de evitar el nivel de NEWT de adivinación. No sólo es una materia espectacularmente sin sentido, enseñada por una morbosa, mal vestida mujer indeseable de cordura cuestionable, sino que la evasión de Draco de la materia significa que tiene una hora para sí mismo después de Historia.

Esconde su sonrisa hasta que cruza la entrada, fuera de las puertas principales y a la mitad del pasto. La lluvia aplasta su cabello, su cara, su túnica y, lleno de alivio, deja que su sonrisa siga y sigue su caminata hasta que se acerca a su lugar usual de día lluvioso. La ubicación es perfecta, si se permite decírselo –justo más allá de un puñado de robles creciendo alrededor de uno de los lados del estadio de Quidditch; está protegido del castillo y hay una rama conveniente de árbol sobre la cual cuelga su túnica.

Suelta su corbata y sube sus mangas a sus codos, mirando al trémulo cielo gris e inhalando profundamente el pesado aroma de la tierra de la tormenta que se avecina. Luego, con una respiración profunda y sin sentido de drama alguno, eso es seguro, camina fuera del árbol, cierra sus ojos y voltea su cara hacia arriba, hacia la lluvia torrencial.

–Sí -murmura a nadie más que a él, saboreando las suaves y frías gotas mientras éstas caen sobre sus labios partidos y salpican sobre su lengua.

Su cabello está empapado en segundos y lo sacude de sus ojos, llevando su cabeza más hacia atrás y extendiendo sus dedos hacia los lados, todo para arquear su cuerpo entero a la lluvia. Fríos arroyos de agua corren bajo su cuello, electrificando su piel sensible bajo él y la caída rápidamente aplasta su camisa delgada sobre su cuerpo.

Se siente vital, cargado, vivo y justo ahora no le importa lo raro que es; este es el mejor sentimiento del mundo. Punto final. Y si está un poco excitado por todo el asunto, que así sea. Ríe fuertemente, eufórico y levanta sus dos manos para hurgar en el frío y saturado cabello, tan absorto en su pequeño mundo de abandono a la hermosa lluvia que lo empapa, que casi no escucha el sonido.

Casi. Es el característico sonido de una escoba –una escoba muy rápida, en eso- y los ojos de Draco se abren. Volteándose hacia el lugar, parpadea con las pestañas mojadas rápidamente para que el mundo se enfoque y trata de localizar la fuente del sonido, aún cuando en el fondo, ya lo sabe. Siempre es el jodido Potter.

Draco lo ve finalmente, volando en picada sobre el estadio y dando vueltas alrededor de los aros. La cara de Potter está muy concentrada mientras corta un camino determinado a través del diluvio y no hay forma de que haya visto a Draco.

Mientras se retira bajo el árbol fuera de la vista, quiere atribuir el latido doloroso de su corazón al hecho de que casi es atrapado… haciendo… bueno, cosas indignantes y ligeramente perversas en la lluvia, supone, pero sabe que es en parte –sino en su mayoría- por Potter.

Porque, hay que admitirlo, piensa, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mojado y suspirando, Potter + lluvia = delicioso.

Draco no sabe qué piensa que hace, volando solo en un aguacero sin una buena razón. Se ve bien haciéndolo, el uniforme mojado de Quidditch pegado apretadamente a su cuerpo, el cabello cayendo sobre su cara en recalcitrantes hebras oscuras por el agua, la quijada fija y la vista de sus manos con guantes agarradas fuertemente alrededor de su Saeta de Fuego hacen que Draco pierda el aliento. Bueno, sí, pero va a coger un… Draco traga fuerte y agarra la áspera y húmeda corteza de la rama más cercana. Se ve bien. Eso es todo.

Indispuesto a revelarse o rendirse para dar un espectáculo gratis, Draco se queda y observa tras el árbol; sabe que el ángulo del estadio lo esconderá lo suficiente, y este es Potter después de todo. No es exactamente famoso por sus habilidades para observar.

Cuando toca ligeramente el pasto y sacude la lluvia de su cabello, Draco forma su pequeña y satisfecha sonrisa antes de que pueda detenerse. En esa mejorada proximidad, puede ver el sonrojo de la piel mojada de Potter, el rápido subir y bajar de su pecho bajo la empapada tela y el delicioso jalón de la tela mojada de sus apretados pantalones.

Con la boca incongruentemente seca, Draco lo observa deslizar la escoba sobre su hombro y caminar hacia el castillo a un paso lento.

Ve como la desaliñada y oscura figura de Potter se vuelve más y más pequeña hasta, eventualmente, desaparecer de la vista antes de regresar afuera y dejar que la lluvia vigorosa lo moje una vez más. Mientras espera, le da el tiempo suficiente a Potter de irse a donde tenga que irse y hacer lo que tenga que hacer antes de arriesgarse a regresar adentro.

–Bueno, eso fue un buen interludio –murmura Draco, extiende las manos sobre su cabeza lujuriosamente hacia el cielo. Ociosamente, se pregunta si debería estar preocupado por la charla consigo mismo, pero sospecha que esa es la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Su suspiro y el estúpido dolor de su excitación son igual de grandes mientras se acomoda la túnica y camina de regreso a través de los terrenos. Mientras camina, la lluvia comienza a amainar a una llovizna, Draco renuente hechiza su cabello y su ropa para secarlos y lanza un encantamiento sombrilla sobre sí mismo.

Está tan concentrado mientras lo hace que casi choca directo con Potter en las escaleras frontales del castillo.

Sorprendido, se detiene en el mismo peldaño, parándose cerca de Potter y mirándolo duramente. Todo lo que puede pensar es _"No se supone que estés aquí"_ y _"Te deseo"_ y _"Me pregunto cómo sabrás"_.

Potter está cerca, pero no tan cerca para estar cubierto por el encantamiento sombrilla y sólo está parado ahí, la escoba descansa casualmente en una mano mientras el agua baja a chorros por su cara. No habla, sólo le clava a Draco sus ojos atentos y furiosamente verdes, es intimidante.

Las pestañas de Potter son negras y el agua salpica alrededor de esos ojos y Draco está atrapado. No hay nadie que lo salve, sin distracciones, sólo Potter y él de pie en las escaleras bajo la lluvia, cuando una ceja negra se levanta lentamente inquisitiva, de pronto Draco tiene la profunda sensación de que su observación encubierta no fue tan encubierta.

Siempre ha sido bueno con las palabras, especialmente cuando necesita defenderse, aún así, mientras continúa ahí de pie, deseando sin sentido que él estuviera mojado y Potter seco (sólo en caso de que eso ayude), cada palabra de su vocabulario lo ha abandonado.

– Malfoy –empieza Potter y Draco está jodido.

Sus ojos siguen la abertura gentil de esos labios mojados y el pánico en sus entrañas cruje y explota en una hirviente masa de calor. En segundos está deshaciendo el encantamiento que lo mantiene seco, acorta la distancia entre Potter y él y lo besa desesperadamente.

Draco enreda sus dedos en el empapado cabello negro y lo sostiene fuertemente, acariciando su boca contra la de Potter una y otra vez, deslizándose, aliento caliente y labios fríos, tragando su jadeo de sorpresa y gimiendo fuerte cuando una lengua cálida toca tentativamente la suya, sólo por un segundo. Presionando lo cálido y seco contra Potter frío y mojado, empujando sus caderas para juntarlas y buscando ese caliente y duro… oh _sí_. Draco desliza sus dedos por los pómulos y se aprieta contra él, sin importarle cuando el agua fría empieza a escurrirse por su túnica, su camisa y su piel. Tiembla enérgicamente pero no piensa que es por eso.

Potter hace un suave y delicioso sonido en su boca y atrapa con una mano la cadera de Draco, el simple toque le envía un deseo doloroso y cortante hacia su espina dorsal. Potter sabe como la dulce lluvia escocesa y se siente como la más ridícula y vigorizante cosa que Draco ha hecho.

Cuando se separa, está mojado otra vez y aún tiene los dedos enredados en el cabello de Potter. Lo deja ir, se tropieza en el escalón, mira en esos salvajes y brillantes ojos verdes y siente pánico, el arrepentimiento como hiel lo corta en sus adentros. Su confundida y traicionera mente sólo orienta su atención al hecho de que Potter se ve seductor, confundido, hermoso y es por culpa de _él_; por otro lado acaba de besar a Harry Potter afuera, a la vista, sin razón alguna y está, tan, tan, muerto.

– Eh… bueno, Potter –intenta, la voz está muy rasposa por su deseo.

Potter pestañea y sube una mano para frotar su cara.

– ¿Mmm?

Lo que se necesita aquí es una explicación y si es posible, una muy buena. Dolido y expuesto, Draco mira violentamente hacia la lluvia y una vez más se alisa el flequillo en su frente.

– Sólo es la lluvia ¿ves? Es culpa de la lluvia –murmura al fin Draco, gesticulando vagamente y precipitándose rápidamente hacia el castillo con toda la dignidad que puede convocar.

No sabe a dónde va Potter después o qué hace y no quiere saber. Ni siquiera un poco. Con el corazón bombeando pesadamente, se desliza hacia el primer cuarto disponible y hechiza su túnica y seca su cabello por segunda vez. Luego se dirige a los dormitorios de Slytherin y hace la única cosa considerada que puede hacer en una situación como esta: se esconde por el resto del día.

**~*~**

Pansy logra sacarlo de su habitación la mañana siguiente con el uso de amenazas que son creativas, incluso para ella. Draco sostiene que planeaba salir de todas formas, pero a Pansy no le importa.

Obviamente, se ve perfectamente relajado cuando toma su asiento usual en la mesa, ese es el asunto primordial. Se consuela en el hecho de que en general, todo es como debe de ser. Pansy observa a la comadreja, Blaise habla de sexo y Greg protege el frasco de mermelada de frambuesa con el entrecejo fruncido y su brazo largo y velludo. Una mirada rápida hacia arriba le revela que está lloviendo otra vez y Draco se siente un poco enfermo.

No come. En vez de eso, mira sobre su taza de café al impío trío y espera por la horrenda reprimenda que sabe está por llegar. Debe ser. Uno no besa a Harry Potter en la lluvia contra su voluntad y se sale con la suya. Especialmente cuando uno es Draco Malfoy.

Draco bebe a sorbos su café-demasiado-caliente. Es amargo y le gusta. Al menos _cree _que fue en contra de la voluntad de Potter. La situación entera se ha fundido y puesto borrosa en su memoria durante la noche, en tal magnitud que no está seguro si se imaginó que Potter le correspondió el beso. Por supuesto, aún si Potter _lo hizo_, no significa que no esté tras la sangre de Draco.

Aún así, justo cuando está a punto de mirar a otro lado y dejar que Blaise lo envuelva en una inevitable conversación vulgar, Potter mira hacia arriba y se encuentra con sus ojos. Y sonríe. Le _sonríe_ a Draco, sólo por un segundo, pero lo suficiente para que Draco lo vea y esos brillantes ojos verdes son cálidos y saben. Sus dedos pasan sobre las hojas del El tonto Profeta, Draco se pregunta de dónde lo sacó, porque el correo ni siquiera se ha entregado.

Está tan desaliñado como siempre, pero limpio y perfectamente seco, aún así algo sigue haciendo que el estómago de Draco dé un vuelco. Sostiene su compostura y parpadea lentamente, sorbiendo su café aunque quiere tragarlo, mira cómo Potter muerde su labio casi como si estuviera nervioso y dobla su periódico con precisión.

La llegada de las lechuzas se roba la atención de Draco y observa su elegante aleteo por el comedor, está menos sorprendido de lo que debería cuando una pequeña lechuza corriente de la escuela aterriza junto a su plato de desayuno vacío y le deja un recorte enrollado de periódico.

Periódico.

Con una profunda, exhalación controlada, Draco toma el papel y la lechuza se va.

– ¿Qué te llegó, Draco? –pregunta Pansy, descansando su cabeza en su hombro y tratando de ver.

–No lo sé –miente–, sólo un idiota mandándome pedazos de periódico.

Nada impresionada, se da la vuelta y Draco suprime una sonrisa y ve al pequeño trozo de pedazo del _Profeta_ de ayer.

Frente a él los pronósticos del clima para la semana. Draco ignora las palabras y ve las siete pequeñas ilustraciones de las torrentosas nubes grises y, luego la nota pequeña, garabateada en el inferior de la página con tinta verde y los rayones de pollo de la escritura de Potter.

_Parece que habrá lluvia, Malfoy._

-fin-

*~

N/T: ¿A poco no es un fic hermoso? El que yo lo haya leído y traducido es culpa de faith y sus recomendaciones XDD.

Las reviews traen suerte para tener besos bajo la lluvia.


End file.
